The Saboteur's Son
by VideoGameWinner
Summary: Sean knows how to kill. But what would happen if he had a son, and if the mother was Skyler. Would the story play out diffrently? Or would it play out for the worse? Some big swear words in the start of the story. Read at your own risk.


The Saboteur's Son

(I own nothing)

Alternate timeline

Seventeen years before World War Two started Sean Devlin is married to the wonderful Skyler Saint Claire. He was a world class boxer, then a racer who never lost. Then one night after a race at a bar he got drunk and picked a fight with a racer who lost and kicked his ass. The bartender got the cops to get Sean. Once they got there Sean killed a cop and was knocked out from the bartender from a bottle to the back of the head, and this is where our story begins…

"UG my fuckin head. What the hell happened?" Sean groaned I don't remember what happened but it must have bad cense I'm in handcuffs in the back of a lorry.

"Sean I can't believe what you did you should be ashamed of your self!" Skyler, the love of his life, said with tears in her eyes.

"Listen I have no idea what happened or why I'm in the back of a lorry handcuffed." He said in distress.

"You killed a cop and their sending you out of the country to France." she was almost balling.

"Listen, it will be alright I'll be fine. But coming to visit would be a nice gift to get my bed all broken in." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"No it's not that. Sean I can't go with you it wouldn't be healthy for me." she said calmly

"What are you talking about Skyler? Are you sick?" He said totally confused

"Sean, I'm Pregnant." She said

"Are you fuckin shiting me? You've got to be shitin me." He said almost pissing his pants

"I want the baby to live a normal life. Not one that is full of beer and fighting. Goodbye Sean. I will always love you. Just once you change for the better." she said almost killing him right there.

"Alright scumbag you will be leaving right now to Paris!" The officer said with a smirk on his face.

It was seventeen years later at the bar in central Paris at the place he spend all of his time now a days drinking whisky like he always does. He was into his second shot when a French man comes up to him.

"Do you need some company mister?" The strange man said

"No now let me to my drink and thoughts." Sean said quietly

"Nobody drinks alone in one of the most wonderful cities in the world." he said happily.

"Piss off you French basterd and leave me alone. I just want to drink my life away." I said getting pissed off as I ordered another drink

"Don't you see mister that there is a war going on and all you want to do is sit in a whore house drinking your senses away while there are people dieing to get freedom from the Nazis." he said in pure rage

"Quiet you dumbass. There are Nazis here and they might here you." Sean worryingly said

"No if you want to do something about this come outside to help. If not you will make more people die than they could be if you help. The choice is yours and yours alone." he said as he stormed off.

"Damn, he's right. I have to do this so maybe Skyler will come back. I just have to fix this." Sean said as he got up to make a new difference in his life.

Back in the U.K. Skyler is planning to go help the French resistance while leaving the sixteen year old at home. So she planes to sneak out at one A.M. and leave a note in the kitchen so he doesn't come with her. If he saw her leave he would want to come and wouldn't here a no from her. But he came to get a midnight snack when he found her.

"Mom where are you going at this time of day and why are you taking everything you own." Jimmy said almost knowing the answer

"Jimmy I'm going to France to help in the resistance and you are not coming with me." Skyler said sternly

"Mom I can help. I can shoot and I can fight so well the Nazis will never know what hit them." He said vary cockily

"No I know you want to go and you can fight but if you got hurt I would never forgive myself if that happened. God you're just like your father stubborn and ready to fight just like he probably is now." She said, not noticing what she said

"So my dad is in France I have to see him. I'm going and you can't stop me from seeing my father. I want to be with him to the end of this war." Jimmy said with the most feeling in something that he has ever had

Skyler finding out what she said agreed to let him come along but she was not happy about it. He packed in about five minutes and was ready to go. They got on the first boat to France to find and help Sean kick some Nazi ass.

Meanwhile in Paris Sean had blown up the gas station and is busy talking to Luc in the slaughter house about a lorry that has been rumored that Skyler is in it coming to Paris to help with the resistance.

"Are you shitin me Luc because if you are I will kill you in the most painful way possible." Sean said

"I'm not mister, and apparently there is another person heard to be sixteen years of age. His name is Jimmy and it might be your son from the day you left Ireland." Luc said in his normal heavy accent

"I didn't know you had a son Sean. That's so sweet." said Veronique sweetly

"Yes I do but that's beside the point, Skyler is coming and I get to see her again after seventeen years!" Sean said as excited as a little school girl "I'm going to find her and finally see my son."

Then he was gone sprinting as fast as he can in some random direction that he thinks is the right way. That's when Dierker saw him during one of his casual drives around in search for this lorry. So he follows him until he hears over the radio of the lorry's location and goes there. Sean has gone on the rooftops to spot out the lorry than he hears gun shots. When he shows up he sees the lorry up in flames, and Skyler and his son fighting of about fifty Nazis and an armored car. He pulls out his terror sniper rifle and takes out ten men with ten shots to the head. Then he jumps down and takes out an RCX and blows up the armored car and three Nazis. He takes the rest out with his terror mg like it was nothing. He goes up to Skyler and his son.

"Skyler is it really you or am I dreaming the greatest dream ever." Sean said

"Yes Sean it really me and this is Jimmy your son." Skyler said happily

"What a vunderbar family reunion to bad it will end so soon." said Dierker evilly

"Dierker you will not get away with this." said Sean as he heard a click from behind him

"To bad you Irish pig you have reached the end of your road." said Dierker as he reached for the trigger. BANG!

'What? I'm not dead? But what happened to Skyler?' Sean thought completely scared

"What? Nein I was so close to beating you Sean. I can't beleve this is happening." Dierker said drawing his last breath

"I told you I can be quick on the draw." Jimmy said smugly

"Jimmy you took the words right out of my mouth." Skyler said chuckling

**(AN: Well That's it. It wasn't the greatest but it was something right? I don't know if I will take this story and farther or not. If you like it review if not, sorry I'm not vary good at this. If you don't all ready know the son and the storyline was made up from one of my favorite games of all time. Anyway sorry for the grammer and anything else with it.)**


End file.
